


Листи з фронту

by miroveha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Humor, M/M, adult life in all its glory
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбли написані в формі листів, які Цуна відправляє додому. ООС Цуни внаслідок дорослішання та пагубного впливу оточуючих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Та наріку його...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Письма с фронта](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/125247) by Tadanori. 



> Почалося все з невинного питання Tadanori "чи можеш ти перекласти щось українською мовою?" Як гідна донька своєї Батьківщини я не вагаючись відповіла "так", але потім замислилась, чи справді зможу це зробити. В решті решт Tadanori погодилася надати мені матеріал для ~~дослідів~~ тренування навичок перекладача, і результат цього ~~досліду~~ тренування — прямо перед вами.

Любі мамо й тато!

Ось уже тиждень, як я за порадою мого репетитора ~~чорти б його вхопили!~~ знаходжусь на борту яхти «IX Вонгола», флагмана флоту Сім’ї. Я дуже вдячний вам — особливо тобі, тату — за таку турботу. Не сумніваюсь, що сонце, морське повітря й товариство Занзаса вплинуть на моє фізичне та душевне здоров’я якнайкращим чином.

Напевне, вам буде цікаво дізнатися, що нашу яхту з легкої руки Занзаса перейменували в «Stronzo vecchio», а офіційну назву скоро забудуть навіть в порту прописки. У зв’язку з цим в мене була якась думка, але я її забув. Може, потім згадаю.

А взагалі плавання проходить добре. Команда налаштована дуже доброзичливо, і мене навіть годують інколи. До речі, з нами також пливе Сквало — й це неймовірно мене втішає, тому що коли Занзас відволікається на нього, я можу трохи перепочити. Семпаї ~~щоб вони повиздихали~~ так турбуються про мене! Кожного ранку, рівно о п’ятій тридцять, Занзас будить мене відром забортної води, щоб я разом з ним насолодився світанком ~~в бога душу його мати~~. Потім — сумісне тренування: Занзас практикується в стрільбі по-македоньски, а я розвиваю швидкість реакції. Після обіду, коли ~~ця сволота~~ він йде відпочити, зі мною займається Сквало. Сьогодні, наприклад, я вчився швидко плавати. Виходило дуже добре! Коли двигун самонавідної ракети вибухнув від перегріву, Сквало сказав, що я роблю успіхи. Завтра мене навчать управляти водним мотоциклом, якщо, звичайно, вдасться полагодити гранатомет, з якого Леві запускав феєрверки на Новий Рік.

Так що, любі мамо й тато, нудьгувати мені тут не доводиться. Я нарешті повною мірою зрозумів, яка в нас добра, тиха й спокійна родина. Передавайте привіт Ламбо — якби не він, я б не навчився снідати наперегони і зараз вмер би з голоду. Ви собі не уявляєте, як я хочу великий льодяник на паличці! Й мені вже не сняться жахи про весілля з Хару, тому що відразу ж після відплиття Занзас пообіцяв зводити мене в бордель. Як після цього я подивлюся в очі Кіоко-чан?! Але Занзас сказав, що у випадку моєї відмови він зґвалтує мене сам, і я щось дуже сумніваюсь, що то був жарт. Тато, будь ласка, скажи Дев’ятому, щоб він вплинув на свого ~~біснуватого виродка~~ названого сина. Та поквапся — до прибуття в Амальфі залишилося всього три дні!

Згадав, що ще хотів сказати. Дев’ятий говорив, що віддасть «Stronzo vecchio» Варії, а на сімейних судноверфях вже готовий до спуску на воду новий флагман — «Х Вонгола». Так ось, я хочу, щоб цей корабель перейменували в «Нікчемного Цуну» ~~і нехай цей мішок з лайном запхає свої ідіотські жарти собі в~~ тоді, думаю, в Занзаса навряд чи буде можливість переінакшити назву, а то ці прізвиська такі прив’язливі.

Ну все, мені час закінчувати. Вже за п’ять хвилин восьма, а за вечерею планується майстер-клас по розпиттю текіли. Сьогодні я спробую використати той засіб Б'янки-сан, тому не впевнений, що залишусь живий.

На цьому прощаюсь,

Ваш люблячий син  
Цунайоші


	2. На шляху розпусти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ваш хлопчик не оволодіє як слід поганими звичками, якщо ви не пошлете його в гарну школу. (с) Гектор Х'ю Манро

_Вірною дорогою йдете, товариші!_

Добридень, любі мамо й тато!

В перших рядках свого листа кваплюся повідомити, що я живий і — якщо реакція Васермана виявиться негативною — здоровий. Любий тато! Я вельми ціную те, з яким ентузіазмом ти встав на захист моєї цнотливості. Звичайно, ти хотів як краще, але вийшло ~~зовсім жахливо~~ як завжди. Хоча твоєї провини тут немає, просто вкрай невдалий збіг обставин. Але розповім все по порядку.

Того самого вечора, коли я відправляв вам першого листа, мені вдалося ~~провернути підступний план~~ трохи пожартувати над Занзасом. ~~А то чого він такий серйозний?~~ На щастя, він був настільки захоплений жбурлянням виделок в Сквало, що не помітив сторонню речовину в келиху з текілою. Ефект перевершив всі мої сподівання — Занзас виявився вкрай зайнятий важливими справами аж дві доби ~~шкода, що для повного щастя його в унітаз не затягнуло~~. Сквало вирішував аналогічні проблеми, так що я виявився наданий сам собі. Я вже забув це солодке слово СВОБОДА. І головне — я поза будь-яких підозр: все звалили на несвіжих мідій. Сподіваюсь, акули оцінили смак нашого колишнього головного кока.

Але потім, разом із дією подарунка Б’янкі-сан, халява скінчилась. І, на жаль, не просто скінчилась… Тату, ти пам’ятаєш ту безглузду книжку про самураїв, яку ти подарував Занзасу на його позаминулий день народження? Так ось, цей фоліант безславно загинув, але перед цим Занзас встиг вичитати, що в Японії семпаї в обов’язковому порядку знайомили молодших товаришів з насолодами дорослого життя. В борделі. Його педагогічне завзяття можна було охолодити лише черговою заморозкою чи подвійною порцією зілля Бьянкі-сан. На превеликий жаль, препарат повністю використаний, а сам Занзас став надто обережним, так що використати Прорив точки нуля стало майже неможливо ~~я вже намагався~~. Єдина надія залишалася на старого зас… тобто на Дев’ятого Вонголу, але, думаю, ти вже сам в курсі останніх подій. Якщо узагальнювати, Занзас був у своєму репертуарі, обклавши голову Сім’ї в радіоефірі десятиповерховим матом. Не знаю, як навколишні радіослухачі, але в нашого радиста вуха скрутились в трубочку. І я сам бачив, як капітан нотував у записник нові слова та лексичні конструкції.

В той момент відвідання гнізда розпусти постало переді мною в усій своїй апокаліптичній неминучості. Я хотів прикинутися хворим, але потерпів повне фіаско — Занзас сказав, що потягне мене в цей чортів бордель навіть мертвим. Я знав, що він збоченець, але щоб настільки!..  
І ось цей ~~щасливий~~ проклятий день настав. Моя спроба сховатися в холодильнику була зведена нанівець ~~рибовиродком~~ Сквало, який, на відміну від Занзаса, до понижених температур ставиться байдуже. ~~NB: Заморозити на фіг!~~ Таким чином я припинив опір і, приречений на безодню розпусти, віддався течії життя.

Що було далі, пам’ятаю погано. ~~Ці виродки~~ Сквало й Занзас всю дорогу з запалом обговорювали «замовлення», а я трясся на задньому сидінні і навіть про Кіоко-чан не думав. А думав, що при такому статевому вихованні я на все життя залишуся імпотентом. Коли ми приїхали, Занзас витягнув мене з машини, доволік до дверей та здав на руки якійсь ~~тьолці~~ жінці з ~~величезними цицьками~~ вражаючим бюстом. Далі не пам’ятаю взагалі нічого, здається, я втратив свідомість…

Прийшов в себе я від холоду. Дивна справа — труси начебто такі маленькі, але без них жахливо неприємно. Впевнившись, що найважливішої деталі туалету в зоні найближчої досяжності немає, я оглянув кімнату більш уважно. Труси виявились на люстрі, хоча весь інший одяг акуратно висів на торшері. Діставши — з п’ятої спроби — бажану власність, я був жорстоко розчарований. Вони були мокрими! Ні, це не те, про що ви подумали. Судячи по запаху, це було шампанське. Довелося вдягати як є, відчуття — незабутні. ~~NB: спробувати на Занзасі~~.

Коли я вийшов з тієї кімнати, то зрозумів, що не знаю, куди йти. Перспектива тягтися пішки до порту, а потім шукати нашого «Stronzo vecchio» лякала, але дійсність виявилася набагато гіршою. В холі я наткнувся на Занзаса і навіть ~~оце кретин!~~ зрадів йому. Я не відразу помітив Сквало, який чомусь сидів. Сидів, коли Занзас стоїть! Так не буває! А ще Занзас не волав. Він шипів, як придушена Бельфегором кішка, якій Леві наступив на хвіст. Це було воістину страшно. Наскільки я зрозумів, поєднуючи приємне з корисним, Сквало відпочив від усієї душі. Коротше кажучи, він ~~напився в зюзю~~ був настільки не в формі, що стало очевидним — назад машину поведе Занзас. Він взагалі-то гарний водій, але на той момент в нього, напевне, були інші плани. Я не встиг вчасно ~~з’їбатись~~ втекти й мене помітили…

Тату, не давай мамі читати далі!

~~Цей йобнутий на всю голову~~ Засмучений порушенням дисципліни Занзас запхав гігікаючого Сквало в багажник, а заодно й мене. Напевне, щоби Сквало не було нудно, хоча хто зрозуміє наміри Занзаса? Хіба що судовий психіатр.

Тату, цю чортову поїздку в багажнику я запам’ятаю на все життя! Мамою клянуся, вони за це заплатять!

Дві години до порту — насправді дорога займає п’ятнадцять хвилин, але Занзас заблукав ~~Сусанін чортів~~ — Сквало мерзотно гігікав та хапав мене за… за… за все, до чого міг дотягнутися. Я просив його зупинитися, але він тільки п’яно хрюкав. Потім я сказав, що розповім Занзасу, але він відповів, що сам все розповість Занзасу та Занзасу напевне також сподобається.

Тату, вони збоченці! Для них немає нічого святого! Заберіть мене звідси, благаю вас!

Коли Занзас нарешті знайшов порт і відкрив багажник, я на корячках — тому що ноги затерпли — втік та зачинився у себе в каюті, звідки і пишу вам цього листа. А Сквало мерзенно ржав і розпусним голосом звав мене назад, поки Занзас не з’їздив йому по морді ~~семпай, я вас майже кохаю~~.

Ось так ми й живемо. Але нічого, залишився всього тиждень до прибуття на базу, хоча ~~один чорт~~ хто знає, що очікує мене там. Все одно гірше, ніж є, вже не буде.

З цим залишаюсь,

ваш люблячий син  
Цунайоші


	3. Репортаж із зашморгом на шиї

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Нас не здоженуть!" (с)

_Порятунок потопаючих — справа рук самих потопаючих_  
«Порятунок на водах», самовчитель

Любі мамо й тато!

Я буду щасливий, якщо до вас дійде цей лист, хоча, скоріш за все, це буде останнє, що я напишу в своєму ~~грьобаному~~ житті.

Трапилося страшне! Мій попередній лист якимось чином потрапив до рук Занзаса. І замість того, щоб використати за призначенням, він його прочитав ~~не знав, що він уміє~~. Мій улюблений семпай страшенно засмутився, але я сумніваюсь, що причиною цього смутку став невинно вбитий старший кок. Тим не менш Занзас ~~зовсім охуїв~~ загорівся жадобою помсти і мені довелося ~~зйобуватися на фіг~~ рятуватися втечею… На щастя, бігти до щогли було зовсім недалеко, а ще мені дуже пощастило — в цей момент я тягнув на кухню важку корзину помідор. Чи помідорів? Коротше кажучи, томатів. Не пам’ятаю, як заліз на самий верх — раніше всі зусилля Занзаса загнати мене вище відмітки в три метри терпіли повне фіаско, а тут я ще й корзину цю ~~дурну~~ непід’ємну втягнув, і жоден помідор не впав.

Але на цьому мої випробовування не скінчились. Не встиг я перевести подих та витягнути скалки з сідниць, як глянув донизу та побачив палаючі гнівом очі ~~скаженого оселедця~~ Занзаса. На жаль, до очей прикладався й сам Занзас, а то я б так не злякався. І ось тоді я подякував творцю за послану мені величезнішу корзину помідорів. Перший ж кидок виявився напрочуд вдалим — перезрілий снаряд потрапив точно між очей агресора. О, тату, якби ти бачив обличчя Занзаса в той момент! Хоча я його також не бачив — воно було заляпано помідором. Можливо, я стою на краю загибелі, але я готовий заплатити життям за цю хвилину.

Від несподіванки Занзас розтиснув пальці та полетів униз. Воістину, це був прекрасний політ. Гокудера-кун міг би підібрати до нього гідний музикальний супровід, а то ~~від мата Занзаса шарахались навіть чайки~~ семпай надто експресивно виражав свої емоції. Мені здалося, що на капітанському містку з’явилась та щезла фігура із записником в руках.

Шкода, що в падінні Занзас встиг згрупуватися і його контакт з палубою не приніс відчутних результатів. Можливо, це тому, що між палубою та Занзасом опинився Сквало?

Подальші спроби штурму моєї овочевої цитаделі також скінчились ганебною втечею супротивника. Але Занзас на цьому не заспокоївся та перейшов до правильної облоги. І тут я вдруге подякував провидінню, хоча помідорна дієта — далеко не мрія гурмана, до того ж і боєзапас в корзині так швидше добігав кінця. Так що сиджу я на щоглі, жую пожмаканий помідор та милуюсь ~~чортовим~~ чудовим заходом сонця, в останніх променях якого й пишу вам цього листа. Команда яхти поховалася по кутках і дотепер не полишає своїх укриттів. Чесно кажучи, я їх чудово розумію — в мене самого немає ні найменшого бажання зіткнутися з Занзасом, котрий бродить внизу акі лев рикаючий. Зрідка долинає голос Сквало, але я не можу розібрати слів. В такі хвилини мені здається, що окрім нас трьох у всьому Всесвіті нікого немає, але я згадую вас та ілюзія розсіюється. Тому що якби не ваша хвора фантазія, я не сидів би, обіймаючи цю ~~грьобану~~ щоглу і не милувався би двома маніяками внизу, а дивився би нічний випуск Плейбоя, як і всі нормальні люди.

Зійшли зірки та був з’їдений останній помідор. Мій життєвий шлях добігає кінця та попереду маячить голодна смерть.

Що я залишу після себе, окрім побитої рожі Занзаса? Хіба що киснучого в Вендіче Мукуро… але звільняти його щось не хочеться. Хай сидить, над ним не капає.

Напевне, наостанок я мав би сказати щось важливе та душевне… але тут до мене заліз Сквало з пакетом ~~проклятих~~ тих самих помідорів. Я міг би збити його пустою корзиною, що зосталася в мене, але був зайнятий оплакуванням свого юного життя та не помітив патлатого збоченця.

Добре, що все обійшлось — Супербі до мене навіть не чіплявся. Здається, хтось ~~не будемо показувати пальцем, хто~~ поставив йому фінгал під оком, хоча в сутінках було важко розгледіти. Загалом, Сквало сказав, що вмирати мені ніяк не можна, тому що Занзасу, бачите, треба здати мене під розписку. Втішив, нічого казати. Залишивши мені десять кіло… томатів для харчування та самооборони, ~~чортів~~ благодійник побажав мені успіхів та змився. А я залишився сидіти на щоглі, вити на місяць та давитись помідорами. Все ж таки ~~сволота~~ недобра людина цей Сквало, міг би і ковбаси принести чи насамкінець хліба.

Ну все, папір закінчився і вже майже нічого не видно. В мене залишився стратегічний резерв — пляшка з-під віскі. Зараз це єдиний спосіб подати звістку про себе. Спокуса запустити в Занзаса цією пляшкою ~~яку він же й вилакав~~ була величезна, але я стримався! І все для того, щоб повідомити вам, любі мої мамо й тато, про своє гірке становище.

З прощальним привітом,

Ваш нещасний син  
Цунайоші


	4. Припливли!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шляхи в Середзем'ї мають початок, але не мають кінця (с) Агроном, син Агронома, що заблукав на колгоспній плантації коноплі

_Якщо ви бачите світло в кінці тунелю, то швидше за все це електричка._  
Народна прикмета

Любі мамо й тато!

Нарешті я знову на твердій землі. «Stronzo vecchio» причалив шість годин тому, так що я вже встигнув насолодитися всіма благами цивілізації ~~NB: вбити кухаря, помідорів було забагато~~. Мою радість неможливо було передати словами, коли я з цієї треклятої щогли побачив благословенний порт Барі. На Занзаса близькість вонгольскої бази також виявила благотворний вплив: із властивою йому шляхетністю він запропонував мені злізти з щогли, поки він мене звідти не стягнув. В обмін на недоторканність й тарілку вівсянки я п’ять годин драїв гальюн зубною щіткою. Все одно краще, ніж на щоглі, там мене чайки зовсім засрали ~~мерзенні пташки~~.

Хоча в цілому Занзас практично не звертав на мене уваги. Вони зі Сквало були зайняті якимись розрахунками, і я дуже сподіваюсь, що їм не вдасться відзвітуватися по витратам впродовж плавання. Але в епічній битві Занзас vs бухгалтерія я поставлю на Занзаса.

Тату, моя вдячність тобі не має меж. Завдяки твоїм турботам я чудово провів час, зміцнив імунітет та зблизився із членами Сім’ї ~~особливо зі Сквало. Я йому ще нагадаю те лапання в багажнику!~~ Мій дух зміцнився черговими бідами, і, якщо так піде й далі, на наступній учбовій екскурсії я ввійду в саторі та впаду в нірвану, а Занзаса залишу наступником, щоб вам ~~засранцям~~ не було нудно.

Сподіваюсь, ви з мамою теж добре відпочили? Я довго вибирав тури в агентстві, і цей здався мені найбільш цікавим. Ти завжди любив складні кліматичні умови, а мама — натуральні продукти. Тому коли я побачив рекламний проспект «Відвідайте найбільші болота в світі!», то відразу подумав, що для вас це ідеальний варіант. Дуже радий, що ти, тату, вже пройнявся культурою аборигенів-нефтяників. Щоправда, в твоєму минулому листі я зрозумів лише третину слів, та й те тільки після старанних консультацій з Занзасом та записником капітана. До речі, він (Занзас, звісно, а не записник) передає тобі своє захоплення та чекає докладного лінгвістичного звіту. А твою кірку я не брав. Її Ламбо взяв, коли дізнався, що його відправляють на безлюдний острів. Напевне, буде шукати скарб.

Крім того, ми тільки що виламали двері кабінету ~~stronzo vecchio~~ Дев’ятого. Ми — це Занзас, Сквало та я. Мене, щоправда, швидко засікли, але Занзас сьогодні ~~сильно випивши~~ в доброму настрої, тому дослідження таємниць Вонголи, що накопичилися за час нашої відсутності, ми продовжили в мирі та злагоді. Але тут серед вхідної кореспонденції Занзас побачив рахунок на виплату аліментів якійсь пані Бергане та ~~офігів~~ впав у прострацію. І поки Сквало накачував свого ~~грьобаного~~ боса знайденим в барі к’янті, бурмочучи щось про ліліпута, який вже зовсім втратив страх і якому скільки не плати - все мало, я виявився наданим самому собі. Тож уявіть собі мій подив, любі мамо й тато, коли серед безлічі непотрібних паперів я знайшов лист Реборна. ~~Ура! Він нарешті з’їхав з глузду!~~

Мій ~~сволочний~~ шановний репетитор повідомляє, що Леон знайшов свою другу половинку та має намір створити сім’ю. А самого Реборна всиновила одна кенгуру похилого віку, тому його прохання про політичне сховище у Сіднейському зоопарку буде розглянуте в найкоротші строки. Думаю, ідея того, щоб найкращий кілер у світі зайнявся корекцією поведінки Занзаса, була не найвдалішою. Мені, звісно, не вистачатиме мого наставника, але я радий за нього — тихе та спокійне життя йому тепер гарантоване.

Оскільки ви зараз досліджуєте цю дику Росію, де не ступала нога людини, а Реборн ознайомлюється з амплуа кенгурятка, мені довелося самому зайнятись своїм майбутнім. Звичайно, синьйор Тімотео не залишить мене поза своєю увагою, але, боюсь, він буде зайнятий ~~забаганками~~ проблемами Занзаса. Не хочу відволікати ~~старого ідіота~~ його від встановлення нормальних відносин з сином ~~Ха-ха-ха!~~ Тому в найближчий час — ніяких пригод! Буду милуватись пам’ятками культури, вивчати побут і звичаї населення та насолоджуватися стравами італійської кухні ~~виколупуючи звідти помідори~~. Й спробуйте тільки завадити мені радіти життю — загризу до смерті.

Ваш син Цунайоші

**P.S.** : Я дізнався, що скоро відбудеться Велика Гра. Це ще що ~~за фігня~~ таке? Звісно, я пам’ятаю, як ще до мого відплиття ми грали в футбол, використовуючи Ламбо замість м’яча. Очікується щось настільки ж цікаве? Якщо так, то я, мабуть, відвідаю Реборна в його зоопарку.


End file.
